Untitled
by Vampire Angel-chan
Summary: The day after Final Jam Shane and nate have an arguement that leads to Nate getting kidnapped. Can Shane and Jason find him before it's too late and will Shane dicover the original source of Nates anger. Better than it sounds. Slight Smitchie.Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****Yay!! I'm so glad you guys liked my first story. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. This fic will be longer than the first one. I'm not sure how many chapters though. I hope you like. This is currently untitled, hopefully I'll come up with a good title soon. Anyway enjoy.**

"Raise your hands up in the air and scream,

We're finding our voice following our dreams

Cause we rock we rock we rock we rock on

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down

The louder we go well the better we sound

Cause we rock we rock we rock we rock on"

"We rock we rock we rock on. We rock we rock **CAMP ROCK"**

Applause was heard all throughout the auditorium as the campers of Camp Rock finished their final song of the summer. The applause lasted for several minutes as everyone who had performed, including Shane Gray's band mates Nate and Jason, bowed and waved in return.

"Dudes that was so awesome" Jason yelled coming up behind Shane and Nate who had been high-fiving each other. Before either of them had time to react Jason was crushing them in a gigantic group hug. "Okay, Jason, I think that's enough" Nate choked out although he was laughing at Jason's friendliness. As much as he tried to hide it Shane couldn't help but laugh too.

"Well man I guess things worked out alright" Nate commented as soon as Jason let them go. "You found your mystery girl and we get to record the song you wrote." Shane smiled at the mention of Mitchie and Nate caught this. "Ok, Romeo" he teased "go catch up with your little girlfriend." He laughed when he caught the faintest blush starting to form on his friends face. "Sh-she is not my girlfriend" Shane said. "C'mon dude we can tell you like her" Jason added. When Shane and Nate looked at him weirdly he said, "What? I'm not totally clueless about everything. Oh by the way dude did you build me a birdhouse?" This however earned him a whack on the head from Shane and a sigh from Nate.

"Hey Shane, come on" Mitchie called over from where she was talking with Ella, Peggy, Caitlyn, and Tess. "Yeah guys we're going to go on a canoe ride come and join us." Peggy invited smiling warmly at them. "Yeah sure thing, just a minute though" Shane replied turning back to Jason and Nate. "Ok. We'll meet you down there" Mitchie said running off with her friends. "So are you guys up for it" Shane asked. "Sure" Jason replied "Let's go." "You guys go on ahead, I'm going to head back to the cabin for awhile" Nate said. "Are you sure" Shane asked looking at his friend concerned. "Yeah, I just have some things to take care of. I might catch up with you guys later" he replied. When Shane didn't look convinced Nate smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry I'm fine, and besides I don't think you want to leave Jason alone with those girls for long. He might try and steal your girlfriend."

At this he ran away laughing before Shane could react. Shane just stared after him for a few minutes longer, shrugged and walked away after Jason and the girls.

&

As soon as Nate entered the cabin that he shared with Jason, Shane, and Shane's uncle Brown he let out a sigh of relief, briefly closing his eyes. When he opened them instead of the normal happy, energetic, yet mischievous sparkle there only showed pain and misery. '_That was close'_ he thought making his way over to his bed where his suitcase was. '_I want to tell Shane and Jason what's been happening, but I don't want them to worry and besides this is my business and I need to deal with it on my own.'_ He groaned as he got out his phone but quickly mentally slapped himself. "No" he said to himself out loud. "I need to fix this before I don't get a chance to speak to her again. After that argument I need to make things right". He sighed staring at his mobile for the longest time in frustration. '_Why am I letting this get to me so badly? I mean I know tons of kids go through this everyday, but I didn't think it would be this miserable' _were his thoughts as he rubbed his temples.

The source of Nate's stressed out thoughts were his parents. They had been married seventeen years, but even though at first glance they seemed like the happiest couple alive Nate knew better. Mr. and Mrs. Downey had had a series of fallouts for the past year and it had been hard on him. He had witnessed his parents fall out of love with each other. Even though Nate could see that the relationship wouldn't last much longer he still refused to believe that they would separate. Then came the day when they announced the divorce to the whole family. They hadn't even told him about it. Nate had been crushed, but refused to show it. This had been a week before final jam and he didn't want Shane and Jason worrying about him on top of everything else. He had thought he would make it through without to much pain, but then his mom had decided to approach him about the matter. Nick winced as he thought about what happened.

_Flashback_

"_So Julie and I have decided that it's best for us to divorce" Bradley Downey announced to the crowd of family members. Everyone stared at them then began protesting. Before it could get to far Bradley held up a hand issuing silence. "It's what we have decided" he said walking away. After a few minutes everyone went about talking about the latest news in the family. The only one who stood motionless was Nate. He was shocked and crushed. He hadn't wanted to believe it would happen, but here just a few minutes before his parents had announced that they were in fact no longer in love. 'And they didn't even have the decency to confront me before everyone else' he though sullenly. _

_It was then that he turned and ran. He ran away from all the whispers and rumors. He just ran. He didn't know where but after awhile he had a vague idea. He soon came up to a small lake on the edge of his parents' property. He stood there awhile just taking the scenery in. When he was younger and he had been upset this is where he had always come. For some reason the sound of the water and the sight itself was always enough to calm him. This time however it didn't have its usual effect. Nate sighed slowly sinking down to his knees. He thought over the events of the last year and how it had all lead up to this. "Nathan" a cold voice called out. Nate didn't have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. It was his mother. _

"_Nathan, look at me when I'm talking to you" Julie shouted at her son. Nate slowly and reluctantly turned his eyes towards his mother. "Yes?" he asked trying not to be rude. "Look just because you are our son doesn't mean you can go around acting like this effects you so damn much" she spat at him. "Grow up already and realize that the world does not revolve around you". Nate just sat there stunned. He and his parents had never been close but neither of them had ever talked to him like this before. Before Nate could control himself he yelled back at his mother saying "I have never once thought that" he snapped at her taking Julie off guard "and if you had ever once paid attention my entire life you would see that." He turned to walk away but his mother cried out to him "Don't you dare walk away from me like that Nathan." But Nate had kept walking._

_End flashback_

Nate and Julie had not talked since then and with each passing day he regretted his action no matter how bad his mom had hurt him. He finally decided to pick up his phone and call his mom to set things right. On the second ring someone picked up but it wasn't his mom. "Um hi is Julie Downey there?" he asked the man who had answered. "She's busy right now but I can take a message. May I ask who's calling? Heasked sounding bored. "Um yeah could you tell her that her son Nathan Downey called." There was a moment of silence and Nate began to wonder if the man had not fallen asleep from boredom. "Oh Nate I'm sorry to say that your mother has informed me that if you were to call that I was to tell you that you are no linger her son and that she is disowning you" the guy informed him in the same tone. "You will now be dealt with by your father" he said. Nate however did not hear the last part for he was in to much shock over what he had been told about his mother. '_So this is it' _he thought. '_This is what it comes down to huh. My mom completely hates me now and as if that weren't enough I practically don't exist in her world anymore.'_

"Hello…Hello" the same annoying guy yelled on the other end of the line, but Nate didn't want to hear him. He angrily slammed his phone shut and threw it back in his suitcase befire collapsing onto his bed in grief. Slowly he let out the pain he had been experiencing over the past year now in a stream of tears that no matter how hard he tried to hold them back they wouldn't stop from falling. He stayed like that for the rest of the night as he slowly cried himself to sleep.

**So what did you guys think was it to rushed or to slow. Please review to let me know what you guys think. If you have any suggestions please le me know. I promise that in the next chapter the real drama begins, but this was sort of necessary for later on in the story. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a week. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys! I am Sooooooooo so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've just been so busy with color guard and band camp for the past few weeks and every time I want to update I end up being to exhausted to do anything but sleep. I do want to thank everyone who reviewed this story though. Your reviews meant a lot and your support too, so this chapter will be dedicated to you. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

"Hey Nate…". No response. "HEY NATE" Jason yelled louder poking Nate in the side where he and Shane knew it tickled. "Ahhhhh!!" Nate screamed falling out of the bed. As he tried to get away from Jason he ended up falling out of the bed with a loud thump. "Jason what the heck was that for?" Nate yell rubbing his arm where he had hit it. " And what the heck do you two find so funny?" he asked glaring at Shane and Brown. "Oh nothing, nothing at all" Brown said still trying to control his laughing. However when he saw that Nate was still glaring he quickly regained his composure and mumble a quick apology. Shane however didn't notice the fierce glare that was directed his way by his friend. Nate slowly got up and made his way back towards his bed. He slowly reached for something on the bed. Jason and Brown could now see what was about to happen and quickly turned around so as not to give away what was happening, though it was kind of hard to hide their stifled laughter. At this point Shane had realized that it was quiet. '_To quiet'_ he thought to himself as he slowly turned around. However instead of being met with the faces of his friends he was met with the hard yet soft impact of a flying pillow, courtesy of Nate.

"Whoa! Hey! What the heck was that for" he yelled at Nate who was now smirking at what had just happened. "Okay boys that's enough for now" Brown cut in before they could take any 'drastic' measures. "You boys have about thirty minutes till breakfast is over so I'd suggest heading over there right now before the foods all gone. I'll just meet you guys at the stage for a final performance in one hour." He said exiting the cabin. As soon as Shane was sure he was out of earshot he turned around and walked over to Nate so that he was looking him right in the eye. He seemed to study Nate for a minute then he asked "Nate were crying?"

Nate tensed up.'_Crap' _he thought '_I forgot about last night and now Shane and Jason are going to be all worried and trying to figure out what's wrong. Maybe if I told them..' _He mentally slapped himself for even thinking about that. '_No. This is my problem and I have to deal with it on my own. I can't be weak'. _"Nate…Nate" Shane said trying to get his attention. "Huh..what" Nate asked coming out of his mental battle.

"I asked you had been crying and then you just kind of zone out. Are you alright?" Shane asked getting more and more concerned. "Of course I'm alright" Nate said a little harshly not meaning to sound so snappy. Truth was he had forgotten about last night and not until Shane asked did he remember just how upset he still was. "Okay dude, no need to snap" Shane said holding up his hand defensively. He looked over at Jason for help but Jason just shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Nate with concern. "I'm going to go get something to eat" Nate said turning to leave. "Oh no. Not until you tell us wrong" Shane said stepping in the way. He looked at Jason and gave him a look that warned him not to argue. Jason nodded in agreement. Nate however was getting more and more irritated by the minute.

"There's nothing to talk about" he said angrily trying no to loose his temper. "Oh yeah. Then how do you explain your bad attitude over the past few months." Shane said startin to yell. "Each week it gets worse. Dude what the heck is the matter with you?" Nate was now beyond irritated. He went to push Shane out of his way but Shane just shoved him roughly back intending on getting to the bottom of this.

"Uh, Shane" Jason said calmly from the sidelines "I think your being just a little to serious about this. May be we should give him t.." "No" Shane inturupted. "Nate needs to learn when bad attitudes go to far. I am sick and tired of this." Nate just snorted and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that" Shane asked angrily although he was pretty sure what it was. "I said, 'look who's talking' Nate repeated. Shane was now furious. "Hey, I might've had a bad attitude but at least I learned how to CONTROl it" he said emphasizing the control part. When Nate didn't respond Shane sid something that he would later regret.

"Your impossible. I mean seriously how do your parents put up with you and this attitude. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if they disowned you for it. I mean seriously why do we put up with it". As soon as the words left his mouth Shane regretted what he said and Jason was shocked. Nate was shocked, sad , upset and, furious. '_So that's what they really think huh?' Well fine then. I'll just leave and never see them again' _were his thoughts as he shoved his way past Shane and ran out the cabin as far away as he could.

"Nate, wait" Shane called out but to no avail. Jason just sighed and walked over to his friend. "I can't believe you said that to him". "I can't believe it either and I'm so sorry, but even I didn't expect him to react that badly to the comment about his parents." Shane replied now thoughtfully. "I don't know dude" Jason said shaking his head "Nate is a sensitive guy but you and I both know he doesn't like to show it." Shane just looked at Jason weirdly. "When did you get so wise" he asked eyeing him up and down as if to make sure that this was in fact the real Jason. "What!? I have my moments" Jason replied with a small laugh. Shane also gave a small chuckle.

"Okay we'll give him some time" he replied as he and Jason made their way to the mess hall. Little did they know about what was to occur and just how hard the next few days were going to be.

&

"I can't believe of all the rude things I've heard from Shane that war the worst" Nate grumbled to himself as he made his way down the forest path. "But, maybe he's right" he said sadly. "Maybe everyone is better off without me". If Nate had not been to preoccupied with his thoughts he might've noticed the three shadowy figures lurking behind the trees. The figure that was closest to Nate signaled to the other two and nodded. Then before Nate had time to react the the two shadowy figures jumped out at him tackling him to the ground. Nate let out a yelp but before he could yell any more a cloth soaked in chloroform was slapped over his mouth and nose.

Before he completely passed out Nat heard the first figure laugh coldly at his predicament. This man's laugh alone was enough to send chills up and down Nate's back. Nate whimpered and hoped someone would come and save him. "He's passed out" the second figure declared looking up at the first one. "Good, excellent. :oad him up while I call the boss" he said pulling out a phone. The other two quickly obeyed. The first figure waited patiently until someone picked up. "This had better be good Bryan" a voice on the other end of the line spat. "We got him boss" he replied. "Excellent" the voice said hanging up.

So what did you guys think? I would love to hear if any of you have suggestions or ideas. Please review. Oh and I forgot to mention in the first chapter DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Camp Rock or any of the characters. I only own the plot for this story and the characters you don't recognize. Thanks for reading.


End file.
